Breathe
by lalarandoms
Summary: 'Becky's mind had wandered off towards a fantasy, of running her fingers over her friend's warm skin, of feeling her. '(F/F)


I am a tad bit nervous posting this. It has been years since I have written wrestling stories, literally years, I am talking back during the Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho story-line days. They were my OTP. This story is a bit of a trope but I wanted to write it. I have started the second chapter, and admittedly I was waiting to finished chapter two to post this one but I figured people may not even like this one, so why bother writing a second chapter? So, anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you would like for me to continue this story, please leave me a review down below!

Also, huge thank you to my beta :D

xo, Jenny

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly to the sun peeking through the blinds, earning a half-whine as her vision went blurry. Her eyes felt heavy from the shockingly peaceful night's sleep.

She groans, rolling onto her back and throwing her arm over her forehead, staring up at the ceiling and observing how the sunlight danced across the ceiling.

It was seven in the morning, and it was too damn early to wake up.

She groans again, louder, sighing as she reached over, fumbling around briefly before grabbing her cell phone, shivering and slipping beneath the white duvet. Sleepy eyes squinted at the bright screen, and she briefly scrolled through her twitter feed, almost purposefully ignoring the missed text.

When she finally faced it, though, she slightly regretted that, and a soft smile painted her sleep-marked face.

" _I'll be sleeping by the time you read this, but I wanted to send this to you either way because...just because. Good morning."_

Becky reread the message, enjoying the slight thrill deep in her stomach.

It was a twist of fate.

The world-weary woman had never met anyone who'd brightened up her days in the slightest of ways. A simple hello could make her heart pound, or make a warm, comfortable, domestic sensation fill her chest- and it was a draw to which would happen when.

Yes, indeed, she had loved, and she had lost, and she was wary of romance, but _this_ , this feeling was something far different than Becky had ever experienced. It was hard to explain- hell, Becky couldn't even understand the emotions with the first-hand experience.

All she really knew was that there she was, curled up under warm blankets early in the morning, grinning and giggling like an anime schoolgirl over a message she had received from her crush.

Becky was drawn from her musings, though, when the phone in her hand vibrated, the message disappearing to make way for a picture of her boyfriend.

Sighing slightly, she clicked to answer, bringing the phone to her ear and turning onto her side, curling into herself. She muttered a greeting, voice hoarse.

"Morning, beautiful."

Becky scolded herself for the way she instinctually rolled her eyes, nibbling at a thumbnail.

"Morning."

"How are you? You took one helluva beating last night- any serious injuries?"

She recognized the concern in his voice, but her hands drifted to a loose thread on the bedsheets, feeling the Egyptian cotton beneath her fingers. Becky couldn't help it.

She exhaled shakily, wondering if her friend's skin would be as soft as the sheets wrapped around her long legs? Or did she feel more like smooth silk? Becky's mind had wandered off towards a fantasy, of running her fingers over her friend's warm skin, of _feeling_ her- she only realized she'd been asked a question when Jason repeated her name.

"Oh uh- no, I'm fine, just the usual, couple of bruises here and there,' She pauses, shifting, 'Look, I hate to cut this short, but I'm exhausted and I wanna catch a few extra z's before I hit the gym, you know?"

"Of- of course, no problem. I just wanted to check in." A sort of nervousness rolls off the man's tongue, and she feels a slight twist of guilt in her belly at it, but just sighs, eyes fluttering shut.

"Thank you."

There's a lull, and for one blissful moment, Becky thinks he's hung up.

"Well, either way, I miss you, and I can't wait to have you back home."

Another wave of guilt washed over her, and she grimaced. "Me too." It was a lie.

"Get some sleep, text me later."

"Alright...bye."

Becky melted into the sheets as he hung up, setting it aside and falling onto her back, sprawling beneath the sheets. Great.


End file.
